Smoke detectors often include batteries as backups to power provided by wiring. Every few years, the battery of a smoke detector needs to be replaced. Smoke detectors are typically installed near the ceiling of a room. A smoke detector installed near the ceiling of a room is often sufficiently high above the floor of the room that the smoke detector is beyond the reach of a human being.
United States patent application publication 20050128094 discloses a “Lowerable smoke detector” (title). United States patent application publication 20050099312 discloses a “Smoke detector with battery pack” (title). U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,422 discloses a “Universally accessible smoke detector” (title).